Not all vehicle owners are privileged to have a garage or covered parking space at their home, apartment, or condominium. However, parking a vehicle outdoors and without a cover exposes the vehicle to destructive elements such as sunlight, rain, snow, hail, bird droppings, and other debris. Further, apartment and condominium complexes may or may not offer covered parking spaces for residents, and when they do, the covered parking spaces can be expensive. Houses and other dwellings also may lack proper covered parking facilities for vehicle owners, or the covered parking facility may take up a large amount of space. An effective solution is necessary.
The present invention provides vehicle owners with a proper place to store and protect their vehicles. This temporary garage device assists vehicle owners in preserving their investment in their vehicle, and helps shield the vehicle and other items from harmful elements and harsh weather conditions. Further, when not in use, the temporary garage device stores neatly and does not take up the amount of space that a garage, tent or other covered structure would. Homeowners, condominium-owners, and tenants without garages or access to covered parking would benefit from the convenience and portability this device provides. Further, this temporary garage device is designed to protect cars, trucks, boats, farm implements, garden equipment, motorcycles, motorscooters, bicycles, airplanes, outhouses, and various other structures not otherwise protected from the elements or having access to a permanent garage.